


The Best Things

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, dance fic, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Harry discovers that Eggsy likes dancing, all sorts of dancing, and takes him out to a variety of different dance clubs to spend time with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Things

In retrospect, it should have surprised exactly no one that both Harry and Eggsy loved to dance. What did surprise everyone is how long it took the two of them to go out dancing.

In the first happy weeks of their 'courtship' as Eggsy would say with an exaggerated bow he'd learned from BBC miniseries of Jane Austen novels, Harry and Eggsy got up to all the usual things a new couple do together: meals out at favorite restaurants and trying new ones, cinema dates where they experienced more of each other's mouths than the film (and Eggsy was still crowing about the shocked look on the usher's face when she peeled Eggsy off Harry since she'd been the one to tell them how 'sweet it was to see a dad and son out for a movie together'), and walks in the park with JB and (once Michelle had finished threatening Harry with all manner of bodily harm if he ever let anything happen to her babies) Daisy.

But they'd never gone out dancing together. Until a mission came up that meant that Roxy and Eggsy were going to need to swing dance (and what was it with posh people and their themed parties?)

“I really don't think this is necessary,” Eggsy said, arms crossed over his chest as Merlin and Harry met the two newest agents in the ballroom. “Also, why the fuck do we have a ballroom?”

“Christmas party,” Harry said without hesitation. “And it is. The Jeffersons are great fans of swing dancing and if your and Lancelot's covers are to be believed, you will have to be quite advanced for the gala or they will see through you in a heartbeat.”

Eggsy shook his head. “No, this lesson really isn't necessary.”

Merlin frowned at the young man. “I know you think you can waltz into any situation with a cheeky grin and a wink and swan away with all the info you need, but a Kingsman agent never leaves the ground without being fully prepared for any contingency. You and Lancelot may be asked to demonstrate the high-level dance skills your covers have and we won't risk this mission because you're stubborn as a mule.”

“I didn't say that,” Eggsy bit back. “Look, I'm just saying Roxy can take this lesson by herself.”

“I did take off my boots,” Roxy said, gesturing down, “so I don't break any of your toes while we learn.”

Eggsy tossed his head back and closed his eyes. When he righted himself, he stared at Harry. “You've done this before?”

“Many times,” Harry confirmed. “Swing happens to be one of my favourite styles, though not the one I excel at the most.”

Tilting his head, Eggsy smiled. “You like to dance?”

“I love to dance,” Harry nodded.

“Soon as this mission is over, we're going to all the dance clubs I can think of and all the ones you know and all,” Eggsy said. “Merlin?”

The man in question raised an eyebrow. “Present.”

“Start the music, will ya?” Eggsy stepped forward and pulled Harry into a dancing frame with perfect form. “East Coast swing. I'll start off leading, you take it over whenever you like.”

With a click of Merlin's remote, Eggsy was off, twirling Harry around like they had no concept of gravity.

As they reached the chorus and Eggsy executed a textbook cuddle and roll out move, he winked as he drew Harry back to him, “Told you a lesson isn't necessary.”

“You should be the instructor apparently,” Harry noted as he took the lead with a graceful repositioning of their hands, ending with a pretzel straight into Eggsy's tunnel move.

As they ended holding each other's hand and grinning like loons, Merlin cleared his throat.

Roxy was looking at the two of them as if they were the open back end of an airplane.

“Right,” Merlin said, “we can adjust the covers. Galahad will be the expert swing dancer and Lancelot his former partner with a permanent leg injury.” He turned to her. “We'll have to teach you to walk with a cane.”

“I think I'll prefer that actually,” the young woman said, nodding at where Harry and Eggsy were excitedly comparing their favorite styles of dance. “I think we should start right now in a room that does not contain the two of them.”

 

From then on, dance clubs entered the roster of dates for Eggsy and Harry.

“I should have known you'd be good at this,” Harry smirked as he dipped Eggsy during a tango while hitching his lover's leg up to his waist. “Similar position to that night in Greece,” he winked, “more clothes this time around though.”

The next week at a salsa club, Eggsy laughed as he watched Harry's hips move. “Ooh, fuck yes,” he muttered, not caring who heard him. “Brings me back to our first month anniversary celebration,” he grinned as he led Harry through the series of twists and turns known as a Noventa. “Nowhere near enough men know how to use their hips proper.”

Harry took back the lead and the two executed a few basic butterfly spins. “Well, you have uncommonly good flexibility. To not take full advantage,” he spun Eggsy back into his arms and they pressed close together, “would be quite the sin.”

Eggsy tossed his head back with a laugh.

At the hip hop club a fortnight later, Eggsy worried for the first time that Harry might not be able to follow him. A fear quickly dispelled when Harry pulled Eggsy in for a bump and grind that only lasted one song before they had to run off the dance floor and find the nearest dark corner for some heavy snogging.

Harry had similar unfounded worries a month after that when Eggsy turned out to have an incredibly good grasp of disco moves.

“Mum used to play lots of ABBA,” Eggsy explained with a shrug. “And she fancied John Travolta, so she made me sit through Saturday Night Fever til she wore out the tape.”

 

Roxy and Merlin, after watching Harry and Eggsy head for the ballroom (which had swiftly become their favourite new place to avoid paperwork) about ten minutes after arriving at HQ, just shook their heads.

“You think there's any kind of dance they won't be able to master?” Roxy asked, sipping her tea.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “How long have you known Eggsy?”

Roxy frowned. “Two years, seven months and four days. You know that, Merlin.”

The bald man nodded. “Aye and I've known Harry for near thirty years. Harry was a peacock enough before impressing that young lad became his purpose in life.”

“Eggsy was always stubborn,” Roxy said as the penny dropped, “as if 'anything you can do, I can do better' is his raison d'être.”

Merlin smiled. “That reminds me; have you ever seen the footage from when Harry when undercover as a chorus boy in the 1980s?”

Roxy's smile spread slowly over her face. “I think I'd rather have a live reenactment.”

Offering his arm like a true gentlemen, Merlin led Roxy to the ballroom.

No one was ever quite sure who was the more surprised when halfway through the old routine, Eggsy joined Harry and the two turned it into a Singin' in the Rain montage.

 

Not a single person at the small wedding six months later was even remotely surprised when the couple's first song began and the two men pulled off a perfect rendition of “The Best Things Happen While You're Dancing” that rivaled the movie's version.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes it's title from one of my favourite dance sequences (and the one mentioned at the end). "The Best Things happen While You're Dancing" from White Christmas. Video here: https://youtu.be/5fwuzeze0nw


End file.
